Hide and Seek
by redsoxlover34
Summary: This is my version of the Glee/Hunger Games, mine is a little bit different but I really hope you enjoy it. There really isn't a summary for this, its just another Glee Club kids in the Hunger Games story, but please give it a chance! B/S K/B F/R M/T S/M
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! I had to write this story for my good friend, prooobie, and I knew that she wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it so I did. I hope that you all enjoy it and please drop me a review if you want me to continue, if you have ideas for arenas or any other aspect! I hope that you like it!_**

* * *

"Okay, guys, we are all here now. I'm going to say what I do every year, there are fifty states, there is only a 1 in 50 chance that Ohio will even get picked, and there are a million high schools in Ohio, and even if McKinley does get picked, we aren't the only club in the school. We will be fine." Mr. Schue said giving his pre-reaping speech the same way that he did every year.

It was reaping day and the New Directions were on edge. About twelve years ago someone had come out with a book series called, _The Hunger Games, _it was a bestseller, then about ten years ago America had turned into a dictatorship. The dictator of America, George Altman, had decided to turn the Hunger Games into reality. Ever since then, he has selected a state, then a high school in that state, and then a club from that high school, and then twelve people out of that club. Freshman, and people with disabilities weren't reaped, because Altman thought it made the games uninteresting.

When Altman first started the Games, none of the people in the club wanted to kill each other, so he threatened their families, and it worked. Everyone in America was forced to watch the sick Games. Every teenager in 10th, 11th, and 12th grade feared reaping day, praying that their name wouldn't come out of the reaping ball. Last year the group of twelve who had been selected were from some school in south Florida in some academic program called IB, a sophomore girl had won, she didn't kill anyone either, she just stayed away, very successfully. The New Directions had sat in the choir room together and watched, as they had the year before.

"I know they threaten the families but I don't know how I could kill any of you guys." Tina said as Mr. Schue wheeled the TV into the room.

"You don't have to kill to win, look at what that Emily girl last year did, she just stayed hidden. It was a really good idea." Puck said.

"Ya but she got lucky, she was fast and had good sponsors." Santana pointed out.

"I really don't want to think about it, I hate watching the Hunger Games, they are so sick." Quinn said, she was one of the lucky ones, if being in a wheelchair could ever be considered lucky. She and Artie didn't have to worry about being reaped.

"Okay guys, its starting." Mr. Schue said.

Everyone turned their attention to the TV. Rachel snuggled closely into Finn, who put his arm around her. Sugar grasped Rory's hand, Tina and Mike's hands found each other as well. Mercedes quickly grabbed Sam's hand, while Brittany snuggled into Santana's arms. Kurt grasped Blaine's hand, Puck grabbed Quinn's shoulder while she and Artie sat looking nervous, but not as much as the others. The country's seal appeared on screen before George Altman's hideous face filled the screen.

"Its that time of year again! It is Hunger Games time, I am so excited, aren't you Emily?" Altman said, asking the previous years victor. She sat stoically next to him, her hands clasped together in her lap. She didn't look happy at all to be there. Of course everyone knew that the Hunger Games changed a person, especially when you watched your friends die.

"Yes," she said flatly. "Very exciting."

"Well, now it is time for you to do the honors of selecting the state of which our tributes will be selected from, Emily." he said.

It was the tradition that the previous years victor selected the next years state. Emily stood and walked over to the giant glass reaping ball, she stuck a shaky hand into the ball and drew out one of the fifty white pieces of paper. The New Directions held their breath as she opened it and to read the state.

"Ohio." she said sadly handing the slip of paper to Altman.

"Ohio it is then, thank you Emily." he said as she sat down.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Brittany said while everyone else sat in shocked silence.

"May I have the reaping ball for Ohio please?" Altman asked one of the attendees on stage, the went into the back of the stage and a few moments later returned with the reaping ball with OHIO written in fancy golden letters. Somewhere in there was McKinley, Dalton and all the other schools around them.

They all held their breath again as they watched Altman stick his hand in and pull out one of the slips of paper. He opened it and smiled as her read the name, he was clearly excited to get the games started and selecting the school meant it was one step closer to them beginning.

"William McKinley High School, Lima Ohio." he read.

"NO!" several voices shouted and were heard not only in the choir room but echoed throughout the entire school.

Everyone in the choir room grabbed someone's hand, or arm, or leg, or some part of their body so they could all stay together for this moment. As they did this Altman called for the reaping ball including the names of all the clubs and teams in McKinley, and of course there was the slip for those who weren't in a club or on a team.

"And this years tributes will be chosen from McKinley High School's," he said as he stuck his hand in the glass ball and drew out a slip of paper. "Glee Club, the New Directions!" he said excitedly.

Everyone in the choir room went numb, they didn't know what to do, they didn't know what to say. Everyone dropped each others hands, no one wanted to look at each other knowing that they would all be killing each other in a matter of weeks. But there was one more reaping to endure, there were fifteen kids in the glee club, two were in wheelchairs which made them ineligible. Only twelve tributes were needed so one of them would be spared. The silence in the choir room was pierced by celebratory yells in other rooms. The other students were celebrating that they didn't have to compete. They never had to worry, the same school couldn't be picked more than once until every school in the country had been chosen.

"Okay, I have been informed that the Glee Club of McKinley High only has thirteen eligible tributes, it will be hard luck to the one who is left out, now may I have the New Directions reaping ball please?" Altman asked and the reaping ball was placed in front of him, it looked so empty with only 13 slips of paper.

"Our first tribute is Noah Puckerman!" he said and Puck's eyes closed. "Second we have, Brittany Pierce!" Brittany buried her head in Santana's shoulder, while the later muttered something in spanish. "Our third tribute is Mercedes Jones!" She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "Fourth is Sugar Motta!" she let out a squeal. "Tribute five is Finn Hudson!" Rachel hugged him tightly. "Sixth, Sam Evans!" he stared blankly ahead. "Seventh, Blaine Anderson!" he sighed heavily. "Eighth is Tina Cohen-Chang!" she muttered a quiet 'no' before turning into Mike's arms. "Ninth, Rachel Berry!" she let out a sob. "Tenth, Kurt Hummel!" he didn't even react, it was scary. "Eleventh, Michael Chang!" Mike shook his head. There were only two names left, it was either going to be Santana or Rory. The majority of them were honestly hoping for Rory, no one wanted to face Santana Lopez in a fight to the death. "Our, twelfth and final tribute is, Santana Lopez!" she like, Kurt didn't react, she just kept rubbing her crying girlfriends back.

"And that is that, we have our twelve tributes! Someone will be there to collect them in a matter of minutes! You will get to meet them in a days time! I am so excited, aren't you guys excited?" Altman said.

A man in a peacekeeper uniform entered the room, quickly followed by a bunch of others. They called for Puck, Brittany, Mercedes, Sugar, Finn, Sam, Blaine, Tina, Rachel, Kurt, Mike, and Santana and led them to twelve separate rooms were they could talk with those who came to say their goodbyes to them.

* * *

_**Continue? Yes? No? Liked it? Hated it? please let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate them! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**_

__**_x0xalexis8- thank you, and me too_**

**_sillystarshine- aww thanks, i tried to make it different than all the other ones out there_**

**_Gl33k- thank you!_**

**_Santanalover- aww thanks!_**

**_Callie1121- thank you again. it amazes me too, i can just switch from one story to the next so easily, and it amazes me that you read them all haha!_**

* * *

"Welcome, welcome! I am so excited to welcome all of you to the first day of your five day training for the Hunger Games!" George Altman called to the twelve New Directions.

The atmosphere was tense and odd. It was the first time that this many of them had been in the same area and not spoken with each other or looked at each other at all. They were split up and scattered. Finn and Rachel were at a knife throwing station, Sam and Mercedes were learning how to set traps for animals, Santana and Brittany were over at the archery station, Tina and Mike were practicing their climbing, Kurt and Blaine were learning about edible plants, Puck was inspecting deadly looking spears while Sugar was at the camouflage station.

They knew that now was the time to distance themselves from each other because once in the arena, there would be only one objective. They had said their goodbyes back at McKinley before they had been transported to Washington D.C. for training. Unlike in the novels that the crazy dictator had based these sick events on, there were no opening ceremonies, just five days in the training facility to prepare and then it was the arena, he did however keep the scoring of the tributes.

Mr. Schuester, Quinn, Artie, and Rory along with all of their parents would be forced to watch them all when they entered the arena. These games were terrible not only for the tributes but for their families as well. Finn and Kurt are stepbrothers, Finn's mother and Kurt's father will be at odds over the entire thing. Mike's and Tina's parents will no longer speak, for only one can win. Brittany's and Santana's parents will more than likely end their 22 year friendship. These games not only destroyed lives, but families.

There were so many romantic relationships in the glee club, Altman was bound to love all the drama that comes with lovers fighting for the others lives. Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, Brittany and Santana, Sam and Mercedes, and Mike and Tina were all romantic relationships. That gave each one of them a major weakness, for some it could be deadly. Puck and Sugar were lucky in that respect. They knew that Finn would sacrifice himself for Rachel, Santana would kill anyone who laid a finger on Brittany and Mike would do anything to protect Tina.

The days of training were long and hard, but they were worth it. Everyone had picked up the basic survival skills, and could handle at least one weapon proficiently. It came to the last day before they were to be sent to the arena and it was the first time that the had all been in a small room in such close proximity to each other since arriving in Washington. They were waiting to be called in for their individual evaluations.

"Guys, I just want to say goodbye, and that I loved knowing each and everyone of you." Tina said out of the blue as they were waiting for the first name to be called.

"I love guys all, this is terrible, but my family, I can't let them be hurt." Sam said.

"I agree, I wish this didn't have to be done." Blaine said.

"I know that I have said this already but I'm going to say it again. I know I said mean things about all of you, but they weren't true, I love you all." Santana said.

"I know I probably annoyed you all, and seemed self absorbed, but I really do love you guys, I am so sorry." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry for what I am going to do in the arena." Puck said.

After Puck said that everyone got quiet again and their moment was over. They waited another ten minutes before the first name was called.

"Blaine Anderson." an automated voice said and the door opened. Kurt quickly hugged him and murmured a quiet 'Good Luck' to him before he walked through the doors.

After about ten minutes the automated voice was back, this time calling out, "Rachel Berry." Finn kissed her and she slowly walked through the open doors.

"Michael Chang." was called fifteen minutes later, Tina hugged him and he sauntered off.

Ten minutes after, "Tina Cohen-Chang" was called and she went through silently.

After five minutes, a hug from Mercedes and a quick kiss, "Sam Evans" was on his way.

After Sam, "Finn Hudson" went in with a backwards glance at his brother. Said brother, "Kurt Hummel" was next.

"Mercedes Jones" was called and their were only four people left.

"Santana Lopez." walked away after kissing her girlfriend and whispering in her ear.

"Sugar Motta" was called after twenty minutes and left two people in the waiting room.

"Brittany Pierce" was called and she left, leaving one person.

"Noah Puckerman" went in quickly after Brittany.

Once Puck had finished and made it to the other waiting room, on the other side of the training center, dinner was being served. They ate dinner in relative silence, talking only to their significant others in whispers. The gamemakers were scoring them as they ate, it made everyone extremely nervous. Once dinner was over they made their way back to their rooms so they could watch the score releases on TV. All the couples shared rooms and Puck, and Sugar had their own.

At exactly eight o'clock at night TV's were turned on around the country. Everyone from Mike to Santana to Quinn to Mr. Schue to Mr. Motta to Mrs. Jones would be watching this. Presumably Mr. Schue, Quinn, Artie, and Rory were all sitting in the near empty choir room watching the TV. The program started by showing the seal of the dictatorship, then it cut to George Altman, the insane dictator himself. In his hand he had a twelve pieces of paper, each with a name of a tribute and a corresponding score of between 1 and 12. 1 being the lowest and 12 being the highest.

"This is perhaps one of the more exciting parts of the Games I think." he said into the camera. "First we have Mr. Blaine Anderson, with a score of 8." he said as Blaine's picture flashed on the screen as did a number 8. Everyone's picture and score popped up on screen as he read them off of the paper he had. "Second we have Ms. Rachel Berry, with a score of 5. Third is Mr. Michael Chang with a score of 10. Fourth Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang with a score of 8. Fifth is Mr. Sam Evans with a score of 9. Sixth we have Mr. Finn Hudson with a score of 9. Seventh we have Mr. Kurt Hummel with a score of 7. Eighth we have Ms. Mercedes Jones with a score of 7. Ninth is Ms. Santana Lopez with a score of 11. Tenth is Ms. Sugar Motta with a score of 3. Eleventh is Ms. Brittany Pierce with a score of 6. And finally, twelfth, we have Mr. Noah Puckerman with a score of 11. Ladies and Gentlemen, there we have it! A great group of tributes this year, see you all bright and early for the first day of the tenth Hunger Games!"

* * *

_**So the rest of this story is going to be chapters from different characters POV's except for the next chapter, that is day 1 in the arena so it will be a general POV.**_


End file.
